


Waterfight

by Silver_Sterling



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plotless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: Self-explanatory title.





	

Light versus darkness. A battle as old as time. One could not exist without the other yet they tried to eradicate the opposition without mercy. Sting and Rogue were just pawns from opposite sides and today they would end this for good.

They faced off with iron glares across the dorm they shared together in the guild. Tension rippled through the room, gloved fingers twitching until finally Rogue snapped. Sinking into the shadows and taking his ammunition with him, he circled the room as an ever flowing stream of shadow before taking shelter, leaving Sting on the defence. However when your boyfriend was glowing and radiant, literally, shadows were pushed back and Rogue quickly ran out of places to hide.

He dashed under the table that Sting was using as a vantage point to light up the whole room and flung a few balloons out and over his head. A splash and mild sputtering from above told him he’d hit his mark. He would have loved to see the look on Sting’s face but had no time to think as his hiding place was revealed and water balloons were pelted at him as he scrambled out from the table and towards the door.

They ran giggling down the corridor, Sting chucking missiles at him from behind and Rogue occasionally turning back to launch some at Sting. Just as they reached the top of the stairs down into the guildhall, Rogue took aim and promptly got smacked in the face with three balloons. Coughing violently he lost his balance and began to fall, Sting now sprinting forward with true panic in his eyes.

Tipping over, Rogue tumbled into the shadows and down the stairs, momentum building as Sting raced after him. Normally Rogue would have recovered by now and Sting was starting to get worried as the shadow finally skidded to a stop right next to the guild pool. He held his breath, waiting for Rogue to emerge hopefully unharmed. Instead thick tendrils of mist rose up to wrap around Sting in a vice grip and before he could react he was thrown head first into the swimming pool.

Smirking in victory, Rogue rose out of the shadows only to find that Sting hadn’t resurfaced. After a few minutes he realised that Sting could have knocked his head when he landed and quickly peered over the edge of the pool only to find it empty. Blinking slowly, he knelt down and leant even further over the edge before a gloved hand shot out of the shadow and pulled him into the water.

Breaking the surface, Rogue scowled at Sting from behind a curtain of black hair before breaking into a slight smile along with the white dragon’s toothy grin. He pushed the sheet of hair back as Sting started to splash him and they spent the rest of the hour in waterlogged clothes, performing tricks to impress the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a request on the [@lgbtfairytailnet](http://lgbtfairytailnet.tumblr.com/) blog on tumblr where I'm a mod. Please check it out if you're interested! I wrote this relatively quickly and made the mistake of making it basically action which is hard to write so I hope it's okay :)


End file.
